Alodian general election, 2014
3 | seats_needed1= | percentage1 = |party5= New Alodia-Peoples' Democratic Party | leader5= Marcos Ambrose | image5= | leader_since5 = 5 August 2014 | leaders_seat5= Dalya-7th | alliance5= | last_election5 = new party | seats_before5= 41 | seats5 = 18 | seat_change5 = 18 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party6= United Republican Coalition | leader6= Amy Heidemann | image6= | leader_since6 = 18 July 2014 | leaders_seat6= Molly-15th (lost seat) | alliance6= | last_election6 = new party | seats_before6= 35 | seats6 = 17 | seat_change6 = 17 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = |party2= United Nationalist Alliance | leader2= Neil Patrick Harris | image2= | leader_since2 = 17 June 2014 | leaders_seat2= Sara-4th (lost seat) | alliance2= | last_election2 = 48 | seats_before2 = 31 | seats2 = 31 | seat_change2= 17 | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = | party3= Alodian Socialist Party | leader3= Sarah Hyland ( ) | image3= | leader_since3 = 3 August 2014 | leaders_seat3= Brittani-7th | alliance3= | last_election3= 29 | seats_before3= 25 | seats3= 27 | seat_change3= 2 | seats_needed3= | percentage3 = | party7= Alodian Democratic Party | leader7= Tyler Posey ( ) | image7= | leader_since7= 21 July 2014 | leaders_seat7= Molly-11th | alliance7= | last_election7 = 14 | seats_before7 = 8 | seats7 = 10 | seat_change7= 4 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party4= Honesto Party |leader4= Jamie Blackley |image4= |alliance4= |leader_since4= 12 July 2014 | leaders_seat4= running in Ravalli-4th (lost seat) | last_election4 = 14 | seats_before4 = 7 | seats4 = 25 | seat_change4= 11 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = | party9= Nationalist People's Coalition | leader9= Brendan Gaughan | image9= | leader_since9= 31 March 2014 | leaders_seat9= Hannah-31st (lost seat) | alliance9= 0 | last_election9= 9 | seats_before9 = 5 | seats9 = 4 | seat_change9= 5 | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | party8= Fusion (Alodian political party) | leader8= Jake T. Austin | image8= | leader_since8= 16 July 2014 | leaders_seat8= Hannah-21st | alliance8= | last_election8 = new party | seats_before8 = 9 | seats8 = 7 | seat_change8= 7 | seats_needed8= | percentage8 = | map_image = Tenth Alodian Parliament.svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Laura James |before_party = Liberal Party (Alodia) |after_election = A.J. Allmendinger |after_party =Liberal Party (Alodia) |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The 2014 election to the Parliament of Alodia will be the 11th election to the Alodian House of Representatives. It will held on Friday, 8 August 2014 to elect 210 seats in the House, the candidates elected in this election shall comprise the 10th Parliament. The Host party for this year is:Alodian Democratic Party which is hosting for the Second time since 2011 elections as the National Conservative Party and Fifth Overall (1999, 2006 and 2007) on 3 August 2014 Alodian Socialist Party joins ADP as the Co-Host for the Party. Campaign * http://fuckoff.hu/home/index/312 http://filespart.com/dl/d5y4qs.html Requirements * Celebrity who Attending a 2014 People's Choice Awards and 2014 MTV Movie Awards are Allowed. * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers). * Reach at the Age 15 (Before August 8,1999). * The Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) with Five or More Pictures are Accepted by the NEC. * Celebrities are Attending a 2010 Teen Choice Awards, 2011 Teen Choice Awards and 2013 Teen Choice Awards are Allowed. Newspaper endorsements Honesto's Magical First Pure Love's Dominance Led by Tyler Glenn, August Alsina, and Lea DeLaria, The Pure Love Coalition led by Pure Love Party and Honesto Party to a Three day straight lead at (90, 101 and 100 seats). Retiring incumbents Reapportionments Debate Hosting Bid Opinion Polls Results Details Defeated Incumbents Manifesto * Released on 12 July 2014 See Also * Alodian Legislative Council election, 2014 * Mikaelan general election, 2014 * Dalyan general election, May 2014 * Brittanese general election, May 2014 * Jaclene general election, May 2014 * Molly general election, May 2014 * Dominiquois general election, June 2014 * Behatian general election, June 2014 * Hannah general election, 2014 * Juliese general election, 2014 * Kasian general election, 2014 References Category:Alodian general election, 2014